Piedras y Palos
by Sango Hale
Summary: ¿Por qué un solitario de Slytherin como Theodore Nott se desviaría para tratar con una chica tan rara como Luna Lovegood? Hay más de lo que parece. Traducción.


Se trataba de un día de otoño frío y despejado en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magía y Hechicería. Los estudiantes de sexto curso de Ravenclaw y de Slytherin salían del Invernadero número cuatro, de su clase de Herbología, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo de uno en uno o de dos en dos, incluso en grupos. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, se había extraviado en su camino que llegaba al Gran Comedor.  
Una figura solitaria se mantenía en los lindes del bosque y captó la atención de dicho grupo.

Luna Lovegood. Quinto año. Ravenclaw. Dejaba caer el peso en una sola pierna mientras tarareaba para sí suavemente; sus ojos, centrados en un punto difuso allá dos pies más de su posición, como si todo le resultara igual para ella. No levantó la mirada cuando el grupo de estudiantes de un curso mayor se acercó hacia ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, no hasta que Draco Malfoy habló.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Estás sola, ¿Lunática?" Preguntó él. Sus dos amigos, Vincent y Gregory, soltaron una carcajada ante el chiste. Luna se fijó en ellos y sonrió vagamente.

"Hola." Dijo ella. Draco arqueó una pálida ceja.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay ningún traidor a la sangre por aquí para protegerte? ¿Dónde está San Potter y su chiflado séquito para tenerte a salvo? Qué lástima…" Pasy, que se encontraba muy cerca de Draco, sonrió con malicia.

Theodore Nott, que había ido a la suya para alcanzar el castillo, se detuvo para contemplar la escena. Hubo un destello de interés en sus ojos.  
Luna no contestó. Tampoco parpadeó o apartó la vista de Draco, quien hizo una mueca de desprecio.

"Podría ser perjudicial, ya sabes, vagar por ahí tan sola… Pensé que habrías aprendido la lección después de huir del Ministerio el año pasado. Ya sabes que puede que haya gente que no esté demasiado impresionada por lo que hiciste allí. Puede que haya gente que no se regocije de las hediondas mentiras que imprimiste…"

"Harry lo vio," respondió Luna con sinceridad. "No eran mentiras."

"¡Sí lo eran!" Dijo enfáticamente. "Mentiras horribles. Y tú eres una asquerosa mentirosa. ¿Todavía no has aprendido que pasan cosas malas a la gente como tú? ¿Realmente crees que san Potter estará siempre ahí para cuando le necesites, o quizá piensas que algún bicho, como la Lución Tullida, te resguardará?" Luna sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, negando. Theodore, que se había aproximado más, sonrió en su interior por alguna razón sólo conocida para él. Una fría, diminuta y serpentina sonrisa.

"La Lución Tullida no existe," contestó Luna, tranquila. "Así que sería bastante ingenuo confiar en que puedes contar con ella para protegerte, ¿no crees?"

"Te crees jodidamente inteligente. Verdad, ¿Lunática?" Resopló Draco. "No me importaría enseñarte una lección… Cómo elegir a los amigos con más criterio, no es que tengas mucha experiencia en eso, claro." Avanzó un paso hacia ella, amenazante. Vincent y Gregory le siguieron, con las manos cerradas en puños. Luna no se movió, se limitó a sonreír de manera soñadora a la par que los veía acercarse.

"Malfoy," interrumpió Theodore inopinadamente. "Para." Los demás Slytherin se giraron para escrutarle, incrédulos.

"¿Qué has dicho, Nott?" Preguntó Draco con dilación, mirando de soslayo al chico retraído con suspicacia y escepticismo. Theodore sonrió como gesto de disculpa.

"Oh, nada, Malfoy," replicó, intentando sonar casual. "Sólo que Sprout podría salir de los invernaderos en cualquier momento, o Hagrid pasear por aquí. Te meterás en problemas, y si quieres mi opinión, no vale la pena hacerlo por la chiflada esta." Ahora, toda la atención de 

la comitiva de Draco recayó en Theodore. El chico no estaba muy interesado en ese vuelco que había dado la situación.  
Ella, por su parte, parecía que seguía mirando a esa desconocida partícula de aire.

"Ahora que lo dices…" Replicó Draco, buscando la palabra adecuada. "Es bueno que te preocupes por mí, verdad, ¿Nott? Hasta me replanteé que te importaba esta asquerosa embustera." Theodore levantó una ceja.

"Los Slytherin nos preocupamos los unos de los otros, ¿no?"

"Es genial." Participó Vincent en la conversación. "Porque, no habrás olvidado lo que su padre escribió de los nuestros, ¿a que no?" Dijo con voz queda pero amedrentadora. Theodore negó con la cabeza.

"No, Crabbe, no lo he olvidado," contestó silenciosamente. El musculoso chico dudó por una milésima de segundo. Entonces, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

"Menos mal que te acuerdas." Él y Gregory relajaron la postura. Pansy estaba decepcionada.

"¿Vas a dejarla ir?" Preguntó. "¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho?"

Draco desplazó la cabeza de un lado a otro, denegando.

"Tengo cosas más importantes que perder el tiempo con esta loca," dijo, peyorativo. "Has tenido suerte, Lunática. No pienses que será así la próxima vez."

"Adiós," habló ella, ausente. "Por favor, pasaros otra vez."

Con una última e insultante ojeada a la estrafalaria chica (todavía en su propio mundo), Draco y los demás se marcharon sin dedicarle otra mirada a Luna o a su compañero Slytherin.  
Theodore los siguió con los ojos durante unos instantes y, entonces, tornó su atención a la Ravenclaw. La escudriñó en silencio, esperando a dejar de oír los pasos de sus compañeros. Ella alzó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos.

"Sabes, eso que has hecho fue casi Slytherin." Dijo constatando un hecho. Ella le sonrió.

"Es una cosa realmente amable de decir," contestó intensamente sin ningún trazo de ironía en la voz. "Muchas gracias." Theodore se encogió de hombros.

"Verte aquí, sentada y dejando que ocurriera todo," continuó. "Sin hacer nada para detenerles y que no se exaltaran… Supongo que no les hubiera hecho mucha gracia si él hubiera querido atacarte."

"No, no lo creo." Respondió. Él dibujó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta el maldito infierno en que os metió el desastroso incidente del Hipogrifo con tus amigos hace unos pocos años, creo que deberías intentar prevenir… los accidentes," comentó. "Especialmente, si se meten contigo. Pero no, simplemente le incitaste a ello." La chica hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

"Pero él no me atacó, ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella. "Así que no pasa nada." Él se rió con disimulo.

"Una suerte que vine a pararle, ¿eh?" Ella asintió con serenidad.

"Eres amable."

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Theodore miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que ningún Slytherin estaba cerca. Luna musitó algo para ella misma.

"Mentiste," dijo, acusándole, unos segundos después. Theodore le dedicó una morisqueta sorprendida.

"¿Lo hice?"

"Le dijiste a Draco cosas que no son verdad. Eso es mentir." Respondió Luna, relajada. Theodore esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

"¿De verdad, Lovegood? Sprout o Hagrid _podrían _pasarse por aquí, así que fui completamente sincero."

"Pero tú no querías serlo," apuntó Luna. "Dijiste algo que no sentías, así que sigue siendo mentir."

"¿Y qué si lo fue? Las mentiras no duelen, ¿verdad? No tanto como los insultos, de todas formas. De verdad, no lo entiendo," continuó, y hubo un matiz de curiosidad en su timbre. "¿Por qué dejaste que Draco te mangoneara de esa forma? ¿Por qué no, simplemente… pararle cuando pudiste?" Luna hundió los hombros.

"Oh, es bastante sencillo, en realidad. Piedras y palos pueden romper mis huesos, una paliza partirme la espalda, pero las palabras nunca me harán daño."

"¿Realmente piensas eso?" Preguntó él lentamente. Ella le dijo que sí con la cabeza y Theodore se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Realmente piensas que las palabras que escribiste de mi padre no hicieron daño? ¿Y lo que escribiste del padre de Draco, o del de Vincent o Gregory? ¿Te hubiera hecho daño?" Quiso saber él con un tono de voz peligrosamente suave. No la miraba, más bien tenía la vista perdida. Luna suspiró tristemente.

"Creo que esas palabras duelen," respondió. Y por una vez, su voz era clara y directa. No parecía distraída.

"Y aún así, ¿las imprimiste?" La presionó él, todavía sin mirarla. No había enfado en su tono, sino amargura.

"¿No dolió menos porque era una entrevista a Harry?" Inquirió Luna, y por un momento, no respiró. Entonces, él exhaló un suspiro y la miró directamente a los ojos.

"No, y tras ese incidente en el Ministerio, es algo público, de todas formas. Y para ser sincero, mi padre se puede pudrir en Azkaban, o en el infierno, o donde sea, no me importa. Yo no soy él."

"No, no lo eres," observó Luna. Repentinamente, empezó a reírse con vehemencia.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él entre molesto y curioso por lo que había hecho la chica. Le llevó un poco a Luna recomponerse lo suficiente como para responder.

"Eres Nott," contestó con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa. "Theodore Nott."

"Sé quién soy," replicó, un poco ofendido. Ahora, ella volvía a ser sincera y seria.

"Está bien," objetó ella y, con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, como si el tema hubiera quedado zanjado, empezó a cantar. Con las manos extendidas hacia arriba, Theodore la examinaba detalladamente.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Preguntó tras varios minutos de silencio. Se giró hacia él, mirándole como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí.

"¿Uh? Oh, no es tan difícil, ya sabes," respondió. "Tienes que acercarte a ellos con cuidado y hacerles saber que pueden confiar en ti. Aunque cuando se den cuenta de eso, te comerán la mano. ¿Lo has intentado?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"Nunca," dijo, con un estremecimiento sin desear para nada lidiar con las imágenes de Luna dándoles de comer. "No tengo ningún interés en relacionarme con esos malditos espectros. No más de lo que he tenido."

La Ravenclaw inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Deberías, Theodore. Después de todo, son totalmente simpáticos."

El chico dio un bufido para ocultar sus propios sentimientos al respecto.

"Draco tiene razón, por cierto," dijo con seriedad. "Hay mucha gente que quiere molestarte. Si aceptas un consejo, sería recomendable que dejaras de actuar como la señorita inocente y demostrar que puedes morder si tienes que hacerlo. Da ejemplo, y verás que la gente te dejará en paz."

Le miró directamente con esos ojos grandes y azules.

"Eso sería bastante antipático, ¿no?" Preguntó con honestidad. Él soltó una breve carcajada irónica.

"Lovegood, eso es lo que importa, ¿sabes? Si tan claro tienes que vas a ir pegada a San Potter y su equipo, sería inteligente saber morder si la situación lo requiere."

"Lo siento pero no, si es que eso te complace," respondió fervorosamente. "Estaré bien, pero gracias por el consejo."

"Sea," se encogió de hombros y, con ligera desconfianza, echó una última ojeada a los esqueléticos caballos con alas de dragón cuyos ojos eran vacíos y fríos. La rodeaban.  
Dio media vuelta para regresar a la escuela con sus compañeros y Luna le siguió con la vista durante un rato. Entonces, su atención regresó a los Thestrals y comenzó a canturrear de nuevo.

**N/Sango: Ya sabemos que los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, y la historia a **Bagge**. La traducción sí es mía, y espero que os haya gustado. El título, en inglés, es **"Sticks and Stones"**, y lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Llevo bastante queriendo traducir algo de Theodore/Luna. Seguramente no lo leerá casi nadie, pero me es igual, lo he hecho por amor al arte. Aún así, si os ha gustado (o no) y me lo hacéis saber con un review, se agradecerá. Los reviews son nuestro combustible :)**

**Con cariño y ya me diréis,**

**Sango.**


End file.
